


Sometimes

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

They spent the evenings together sometimes, side by side on Brenda's couch arguing about general Hospital or in House's bed making out and laughing or in the clinic trading insulting comments about the patients: House was happiest the days after the making out, Brenda the days after nights in the clinic.


End file.
